Puppy Love
by setoobsessive
Summary: Mokuba got a puppy and Seto hates it. But when Seto lets the dog become man’s best friend, Jounouchi gets a little jealous. Yaoi! Fluffy!


Puppy Love

Summary: Mokuba got a puppy and Seto hates it. But when Seto lets the dog become man's best friend, Jounouchi gets a little jealous. Yaoi! Fluffy!

~*~*~

Seto climbed into his car, his little brother taking the passenger seat next to him. Seto wasn't really happy about what Mokuba had wanted for his birthday, which was July 7. 

Seto had been so busy with his work and had been getting almost no sleep and hadn't seen Mokuba for days. It just so happened that he had to go to a convention on Mokuba's birthday, so he promised Mokuba he would make it up to him.

Well, that had been the wrong idea. For when Seto had returned, he headed straight for bed. Mokuba had come into his room and had a paper in his hand. He asked Seto to sign it, saying it was for a magazine subscription that he needed parental permission before registering. Seto, being so tired, didn't even look at the document when he signed it.

The next morning, when Seto awoke, Mokuba was in the family room setting up a series of dog playthings and goodies. Seto was a tad confused, but brushed it off. 

Finally, after getting so annoyed when Mokuba continued to squeak a toy for a dog, he asked Mokuba what he was doing all this for.

Mokuba smiled sneakily. "Well…remember how you sad since you were going to skip my birthday, you would take me out for a day of whatever I want?"

Seto merely nodded, trying not to loose track of what Mokuba was talking about.

"Well…lastnightyousignedapapersayingthatyouwouldletmegetadog!" he said in one breath.

"I did not." Seto replied, taking a milk carton that was almost empty from the fridge. He opened the carton and began to drink from it. (A/n: Boys will be boys…)

"Did too! I guess you don't remember it, but we're going to adopt-a-pet center to get a dog! And if you want proof of it, then here's a copy I made from a Xerox machine!" Mokuba held up a piece of paper with Seto's signature on it. It had the official emblem of adopt-a-pet at the top of it.

Seto drank the rest of the milk and then he crushed the carton. "…"

~*~

So now, Seto and Mokuba were on the way to Yugi's house, for they were picking him up to help pick out the correct dog and then to the adopt-a-pet center.

He stopped the car by the curb and honked for about ten seconds. Yugi came running out of the house, waving furiously as he ran down the steps.

Seto rolled his eyes as Yugi entered the back of the car. Mokuba greeted him. "Hey Yugi!"

"Hey Mokuba! Hello Kaiba." He calmed down his voice when he spoke to Seto. 

'_About time he realized that he should respect me_.' Seto thought with amusement. 

Then it was complete silence. Seto told himself he got enough silence during the day, so he turned on the radio to a station called X 103.9 and was a little bit relaxed when the screaming blared from the car speakers.

Seto, though forced to go through adulthood before anyone else his age, still had a taste for teenage music. Rap, Pop, Hottest hits, Rock, Alternative Rock. He even listened to a few things from the 80's, though he preferred to keep that as his secret alone.

Yugi winced as the lyrics came into his brain, and he ignored them as best he could. Suddenly the song changed and Seto recognized this new song as soft rock. "Someday" by Nickelback.

"How the hell did we wind up this?

Why weren't we able?

To see the signs that we missed

And try to turn the tables

I wish you'd you unclench your fists

And unpack your suitcase

Lately there's been too much of this

Don't think it's too late." Seto sang along with the music as Mokuba hummed it, since he just learned about it a couple of days ago and didn't bother to remember it.

Yugi smiled and watched Seto's expression.

"Nothing's wrong

Just as long as you know that someday I will

Someday 

Somehow

I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now

I know you're wondering when

You're the only one who knows that

I know you're wondering when…"

Yugi smiled. "This song is one of my favorites." Seto smirked. "I enjoy the music video." He responded. Yugi shook his head. "That was really sad!"

Seto shook his head and lowered the radio. "You're such a wimp Yugi. Grow up."

Mokuba growled. "Of course, for some people, that happened all too soon." He crossed his arms and looked out the window.

Seto rolled his eyes. "What brought this on?"

"Well I think we should talk about it for once! I mean, it's your fault in the first place!" Mokuba shouted.

Seto became emotionless again. "I know it's my fault. But I wouldn't change anything that I have done."

"And look where that's gotten us." Mokuba mumbled. 

"This company is what's keeping us in good health and security." Seto countered.

"Good health?! Seto, you barely sleep! I swear you have insomnia or something! And then you never eat. It has to be healthy too! And security? Is that what you call these assassination attempts?!" Mokuba screamed, making Seto nearly crash the car.

"Dammit Mokuba! Just shut up right now!" Seto growled, ignoring the people driving in pack of him flipping him off as he tried to re-steady himself.

Yugi didn't say anything and then all conversation was stopped. About a half-hour later, they were at adopt-a-pet.

They stepped into the store and walked right over to the dog's section. Mokuba said he wanted a Jack Russell Terrier. They were small, so I agreed even though I never _agreed_ to this in the first place.

So, here we were getting a Terrier, which has a white body and a black head with brown smears all over the head. Around its backside is a curved black and brown area that goes around the tail and a little up the back. It's a pretty cute dog, if you're into that type of thing, mind you. (A/N: my brother's dog is just like that!) Plus it's a male.

The seller tells me it's potty-trained, so that's good. I examine the statistics, though for once in my life I have no idea what I'm looking for/at.

I'm guessing that this is the first time Yugi has actually ever seen me act nice to a person, for the seller and me were joking around and actually being nice to each other. 

All for Mokuba.

So now we're heading back after getting more things for the dog. The dog is in Mokuba's lap, sniffing him in places and then running to the backseat.

Suddenly, the dog let's out a killer fart, and I roll down the windows, and Mokuba's practically gagging, and Yugi is gagging and laughing. I'm breathing through my window, so it's not that bad, and then I bring up the question.

"What's the dogs name?" I asked.

"Imotep." He replied truthfully, patting the dog's head. 

I immediately stopped the car.


End file.
